


Fuck Math

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, older!harry, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis (13) routinely has a tutor over to help him with his math homework. Harry (18) jokes that Louis should dress fancier for him when he comes over, and Louis surprises him by dressing in a girl’s school uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Math

Louis sniffed softly as he tugged down on the awkward skirt of his uniform. He stood in front of the mirror, blinking at himself. He was dressed in a plaid skirt that went to the middle of his thighs, a navy blue sweater vest with a white undershirt, and black tights. He was shoeless, unable to find the right kind of shoes to fit him in such quick notice, but it was good enough.

Why was he wearing this outfit, exactly? Because his tutor, Harry, told him that he should dress fancier for him. It was just mindless teasing, seeing as he usually just wore a shirt with loose joggers around the older boy, but he decided that he would go out and try to surprise Harry by taking him literally and wearing a girl’s uniform to their next session. Harry visited Louis every two days, helping him with math in the comfort of his kitchen.

His mum and dad had gone out to a formal party with their friends, and, seeing as Louis was thirteen, they decided that they could leave him alone. They’d already informed Harry that Louis would be alone, so here Louis stood, in front of his mirror and waiting for the eighteen-year-old to show up.

The uniform was awkward, though. He’d never worn tights before (why would he have to?), and his boxers looked far too weird underneath them. In conclusion, he’d taken them off, and now he was without underwear and the tights felt weird against his skin. He sucked it up though, thinking he could just switch back into normal clothing once Harry came and they laughed about it.

He jumped as the doorbell rang, curling his toes into the carpet of his room before smiling widely and turning around. He bound down the steps, bare feet padding against the hardwood floor as he moved towards the door.

“Who is it?” he called after opening the mail slot, smiling widely and peeking out of it curiously.

He watched as Harry bent down as well, squatting down and making eye contact with him through the slot.

“Let me in you little shit, it’s cold,” Harry grinned, standing up again.

Louis laughed, running a hand through his hair before unlocking the door and pulling it open. He could see why Harry was cold, seeing as he wasn’t dressed for the chill weather at all. Donning just a thin jumper with tight trousers and light brown suede shoes, he looked like he was dressed for spring.

As his eyes trailed up the boy’s body and took in his outfit, Harry did the same. His eyes widened, eyebrows high on his forehead and mouth open in shock. When Louis met his eyes and saw his surprised expression, he pressed his palms to his mouth and giggled quietly.

“Is this fancy enough for you, then?” he asked curiously, blue eyes shining with mirth.

Harry was speechless, standing on the porch and just staring at Louis. The younger boy blushed a bit, cheeks heating up with almost embarrassment as he reached forward and curled his hand in Harry’s jumper. He tugged him forward and into the house, legs cold with the wind blowing, and closed the door with a sigh.

“Well, is it?” he asked again, head tilted up to look at the taller boy.

Harry blinked before coughing and nodding, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s amazing, Lou,” Harry laughed awkwardly, fingers moving through his curls once again.

Louis beamed brightly, nodding before shifting his weight a bit and moving to turn towards the steps. When his foot made contact with the first step, Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“Where’re you going?” he asked confusedly, eyes flickering to the kitchen before back to Louis.

The younger boy turned, humming quietly.

“I was going to change my outfit. What, do you want me to keep it on?” Louis giggled, turning to face Harry again as he smoothed out the vest.

Harry rolled his shoulders back, trying to look casual as he nodded. Louis pursed his lips, watching him for a few seconds before nodding slowly in response and moving over into the kitchen. He sat at the table, feet sliding against the tile as he kicked his legs and opened his math book. Harry sat next to him, hands together in his lap as he waited for Louis to show him what he needed help with this time.

“Okay, so they were trying to teach us something about graphing and slopes and I just do-“

“Where did you get those?” Harry interrupted him, leaning against the table as he watched the small boy intently.

“What?” Louis asked, narrowing his eyes a bit as he rested his hands against the table.

“Where did you get the outfit?”

Louis crinkled his nose a bit. Harry was being awfully weird today, since usually when they started revising they didn’t stop until Louis understood what he was doing or Harry had to leave. He shrugged, leaning back against the chair and looking down at himself.

“T-Topshop?” Louis answered quietly, running his fingers over the wrinkles in the skirt. “It’s not a real uniform, just something I put together. It’s my school top, I just bought the tights and skirt,” he shrugged.

Harry hummed, watching him with an intense expression before nodding and looking at Louis’ book.

“Alright, go on,” he murmured simply, finished with the subject.

Louis blushed lightly, sitting up and pointing to his book again. They worked for approximately five minutes before Harry scooted his chair closer, making a small noise as their wooden chairs hit each other.

“Why are you moving so close?” Louis asked softly, looking down at their legs.

“Couldn’t see the book. Keep working,” Harry mumbled, eyebrows furrowed.

Louis swallowed thickly, looking at Harry for a moment longer before nodding unsurely and holding his pencil tighter, continuing to try and work out the problem. He felt his breath hitch a bit as Harry’s large palm pressed into the top of his knee, but he said nothing and continued to work.

The hand slowly slid up, thumb rubbing against the skin through the thin tights until his palm was brushing against the bottom hem of the skirt. Louis had quit kicking his feet by then, legs still and breath shallow as he tried to focus on the work. Harry was staring at his hand on Louis’ leg, not paying attention to the boy’s writing. It was when Harry’s hand rucked up the skirt a bit that Louis let his pencil fall onto the paper, hands gripping into the side of the table.

Harry looked at the boy curiously, lower lip caught between his teeth. He hummed softly, slowly sliding it up until he felt the side of his hand press into Louis’ hip.

“What’s wrong, love?” Harry asked softly, hand flitting down to his hand before looking back up at Louis. “Why’ve you quit working?”

“Because your hand is on my thigh,” Louis whispered softly, voice a bit high bitch and on the whimper-y side.

Harry smirked a bit, nodding and slowly rubbing his hand against Louis’ inner thigh. Louis wasn’t dumb, he knew what Harry was doing, and he knew how it was making him feel. He was thirteen, he had learned about wanking years earlier.

… Alright, at the beginning of the current year.

But, he still knew what was going on. His breath caught in his throat as Harry squeezed the flesh of his thigh, and he spread his legs a bit. Harry licked his lips, backing his seat up a bit and patting his own thigh.

Louis glanced up at the older boy, letting out a shaky breath before nodding faintly and scrambling over onto Harry’s lap. He sat back on the lower part of Harry’s thighs, legs hanging off the back of the chair. Hands pressed to his own legs, he tugged down on the skirt and frowned up at Harry.

“Don’t pout, kitten,” Harry whispered softly, hands sliding up and down Louis’ sides.

Louis shifted a bit, getting comfortable before nodding and moving closer, higher up Harry thighs. The elder smiled gently, hands moving to the ends of the skirt before playing with it gently, lifting it up. Louis blushed, closing his eyes and curling his fingers around Harry’s wrist. It wasn’t a movement of protest, he just didn’t know where to let his hands lay.

Harry swallowed thickly as he looked at Louis’ crotch curiously, humming softly when he saw the smallest bulge. He smiled lightly, moving one hand up his thigh and brushing his thumb over it. When he felt Louis gasp and shiver on top of him, fingers curling into his shirt and tugging forward, he pulled the boy closer.

“Do you not have any briefs on, Louis?” he asked airily, eyes darkening when Louis shook his head.

“N-no. They didn’t… didn’t look right.”

Harry nodded, sliding his hands around and gripping underneath the smaller boy’s thighs. He scooted back in his chair, carefully standing up and holding Louis close. The younger boy let out a small noise, ankles locking behind Harry’s back as his smaller hands gripped into his biceps.

“Where’s your room, Lou?” Harry asked lowly, watching Louis push his face into his neck.

“Up the stairs. Last door on the left,” Louis answered softly, hot breath hitting his neck.

Harry nodded, sniffing as he held the small body close to his own and padded up the stairway. He followed Louis’ directions, moving down the hall to the last door on the left. Once inside he took approximately three seconds to look around at all the soccer decorations before shuffling to the bed and literally throwing Louis onto it.

The younger boy grunted quietly as he fell, bouncing up a bit off of his bed and laughing quietly at the butterflies that filled his stomach. Harry hummed as he closed the door, licking his lips and sauntering back over to Louis. He knew he should feel bad, this was a child that was five years younger than him, barely developed. Though, maybe he didn’t have a conscience because he couldn’t rouse himself to feel guilty about this.

“Do you like me, Louis?” Harry whispered softly, raising his eyebrows as he crawled between Louis’ legs.

Louis shifted, swallowing thickly and tugging at his skirt before letting out a shaky breath and nodding. He’d always thought that Harry was beautiful, though he never expected anything like this to happen. He couldn’t deny that he’d wanked to the thought of Harry’s lips and hands and eyes and just… Harry, though.

The older boy smirked, nodding.

“Do you want me to make you feel good, then, kitten?” he whispered softly, licking his lips.

Louis’ breath hitched at that, mind practically turning to mush as it ran through all the possibilities that that simple question could give. He nodded, not trusting his voice to come out smooth. His face was already horribly red and he was hesitant but so eager and overwhelmed.

Harry nodded, shifting and running his hands up Louis’ thighs slowly. The smaller boy shivered a bit, letting out a soft whimper, but staying relatively still. Humming softly, Harry tugged at Louis, sweater vest, raising his eyebrows.

“Do… d-do you wan’ it off?” Louis asked quietly, fingers already curling around the edges of the offending material.

“Undershirt, too.”

Louis paused a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his racing heart before nodding faintly and peeling off the vest, fingers working with the buttons to undo them all quickly. He slipped the undershirt off the quickest his fingers would allow, before pushing both items off of the bed.

Harry nodded, fingers immediately moving to feel every inch of bare skin, skirting over his sides and brushing over his nipples. Louis writhed, small gasps and huffs of breath leaving his lips at the small touches.

“Turn over, love,” Harry whispered quietly, lips brushing against the boy’s collarbone for a moment before he sat up. “On your hands and knees, yeah?”

Louis hummed quietly before nodding, sure his entire body was going to catch on fire at any moment with how hot he felt. He shifted, turning around and resting on his hands and knees, biting his lip before crossing his arms and resting his forehead on them. He could see between his thighs, looking at Harry curiously.

The elder nodded, smoothing his hands down Louis’ back before moving to the skirt. He rucked it up, letting it fold and rest on the small of Louis’ back before squeezing his cheeks gently. Curling his toes, Louis closed his eyes and let out a small whine.

“You’re not gonna put it… in me, are you?” he asked hesitantly, hole clenching softly at even the thought.

He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that, to be honest. He knew he wanted to kiss Harry, and he wasn’t complaining about the touching, but he’d seen porn and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

“Not unless you want me to, Lou,” Harry whispered quietly, thumbs pressing into Louis’ crack gently.

Crinkling his nose, Louis shook his head and pressed his arse back into Harry’s hands gently.

“Good, seeing as I have other plans for you, anyway,” Harry smirked, voice low and smooth.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at that, swallowing thickly as he felt Harry’s fingers hook into the waistband of the tights and slowly pull them down. He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and letting himself just feel.

He gasped quietly, mouth falling open as he sucked in a shaky breath as he felt Harry spread his bum cheeks with his large hands. The cold air against his hole was a new feeling, but it definitely wasn’t unwelcome. He hummed softly, arching his back the slightest to push back even more into Harry’s hands. He shuddered as he felt the pad of a dry thumb trace over his skin, but positively moaned when he felt a wet tongue run over it.

“O- what are you doing?”

Harry smirked, licking slowly over the puckered skin and dipping his thumbs into his crack to pull his cheeks further apart. He had heard the shudder in Louis’ voice, heard the way it cracked just the slightest.

“Making you feel good,” he whispered hotly against the skin.

He kissed over his hole gently, eyes closed and the tip of his nose pressing into his crack as his tongue traced over it. Louis moaned, pushing his face into the duvet of his bed as he whimpered quietly. The feeling was so different from anything he’d felt before, cock positively throbbing.

When he reached down to curl his fingers around his length, though, his hand was swiftly smacked away.

“You wanna dress like a girl, yeah?” Harry murmured, giving a series of quick kitten licks to his skin. “Gonna treat you like it, then. M’eating you out, you don’t get to touch yourself. Just feel good.”

Louis parted his lips, sinking his teeth into the plush material of his duvet to muffle his moan as Harry sucked at his hole. His face was scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed and nose crinkled as his fingers curled themselves into tight fists.

It was only when Harry slipped his tongue inside that Louis allowed himself to let out a breathy, “Oh my god.”

Harry smirked smugly against his skin, tongue slowly working its way inside of him and curling the best that it could. He pulled it out, thrusting it back in again and moving shallowly. He hummed, letting out a pleasurable moan as he gripped his fingers into Louis’ hips to pull him further back, tongue fucking deep into his body.

Louis squeaked, tugging at the blankets as he gasped, stomach stirring. His abdominal muscles were clenching, toes curling and his cock was throbbing. He felt so close already, so, so close, and he just needed to touch himself.

“H-Harry, please,” he whimpered brokenly, and he just got a simple shake of the head in reply.

Harry shifted, pulling his tongue out only to thrust it back in, deep and quick and in all the right places. Louis cried out softly, arching his back almost painfully as his cock twitched, spurting onto the duvet below him. He whimpered, closing his eyes tightly and letting his body slump onto the covers with Harry’s hands still on his hips.

The older boy sniffed as he licked his lips, smiling softly and pulling at Louis’ side to flip the boy over onto his back. Panting softly, Louis complied, body pliant as he relaxed onto his back. He glanced at Harry, seeing the straining bulge against the boy’s too-tight trousers. He licked his lips, trying to even out his breathing as he reached his hand up, pressing his palm against the boy’s cock as he shuffled closer. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, sitting on his calves at Louis’ side as he let the boy run his hand over his defined cock gently.

“Should pay you back,” Louis breathed softly, eyes glassy and voice airy as he spoke.

Harry hummed softly, licking his lips before reaching down and gripping Louis’ hand. He had been hard for so long, it wouldn’t surprise him if he came embarrassingly quick.

“You don’t have to,” Harry whispered. “I can just have a wank in the bathroom,” he nodded.

Louis shook his head, pushing his body off of the bed and sitting in front of Harry. He crossed his legs, scooting closer and squeezing at Harry’s cock. He worked at the button, unhooking it and pulling down his zip. A soft noise escaped his lips as he fished Harry’s dick out of his boxers, eyes widening at how much larger it was than his own.

Harry let out a soft breath but smiled lightly, running his hands through Louis’ messy hair. The smaller boy shifted, moving and dragging his hand down Harry’s length before the older boy cringed and he looked up at him.

“Lick your hand or something, love,” Harry whispered, biting his lip.

Louis nodded, pulling his hand back and licking a wet stripe of saliva up his palm. He knew to do that, it was never easy when it was just dry and- ugh. He had already messed up.

He pumped Harry a few times, hand gentle before he dipped his thumb into Harry’s slit. The older boy groaned, closing his eyes and fisting his hands in Louis’ hair. With a small smile, Louis teased at his foreskin, pulling it back slowly before pumping him a few times.

It wasn’t long at all before Harry was breathing hard with his hips twitching up in tiny increments to meet Louis’ strokes. His heart was beating fast, one hand on the small boy’s hip with the other in his hair. He let out a soft, “Coming,” before he was spilling over Louis’ hand, some of his come dripping onto his trousers. Louis made a small noise of surprise, blinking up at Harry before looking back down at his cock and stroking him a few more times, hesitantly pulling his hand away. Harry smiled at him blissfully, smile slow and voice slower as he whispered a quiet,

“Guess we’re not getting any math done today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
